


I’m Right Here

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "I was so scared. I couldn't see you"“I’m right here.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	I’m Right Here

"This shit is ridiculous. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I need a fucking shower" Stiles grumbled, slumping completely against the books resting on Derek's coffee table. His legs were splayed out beneath it, the limbs aching with exhaustion, back stiff, arms weak, and head throbbing with the beginnings of a migraine. 

"The sooner we figure out how to kill this witch, the sooner you'll be able to do all that" Derek said, getting up from the couch and setting aside the laptop he had been scrolling on. 

"Yeah for five minutes until the next bad guy comes to try and kill us" stiles groaned, shoving himself off of the table until his back hit the couch. He blinked hard, watching Derek walk into the kitchen. "Also, you mean 'maim' not 'kill'. I don't need Scott jumping down our throats because we could have reasoned with the crazy bitch. I am not in the mood for all that morality bullshit" Stiles scrubbed his hands over his tired face with a sigh. 

"She's killed three people and ate a dog, if my claws slip and catch on her throat, that's not killing, it's an accident" Stiles chuckled at that, shaking his head as Derek walked back into the living room, carrying a handful of things. 

"Derek Hale, Alpha protector of all things furry" Stiles smiled teasingly, leaning his head against the couch. Derek rolled his eyes as he dropped down beside Stiles' head. 

"Speaking of, where the hell is Scott? I thought he was coming to help" Derek asked. Stiles sat up straight as Derek's handful of things was handed to him. 

"Kira showed up at his house with Chinese food and he said they'd just eat and head over but that was–". Stiles paused, looking at his phone and scoffing. "– an hour and a half ago" he reached it grab the stuff Derek was trying to hand him, furrowing his eyebrows. "How did you..." he began to question why Derek handed him Tylenol along with a granola bar and a Red Bull, but he learned a long time ago never to question why werewolves knew what they knew. "Anyways, they're probably doing unmentionable things as we speak" Stiles shivered dramatically. 

"Whatever. I think I've got something here anyway" Derek hands Stiles the laptop. Stiles placed his his redbull on the coffee table and takes it, his lips moving around silent words as he reads. 

"Yeah, this should be enough and I could whip it up tonight if I run home real quick" Stiles says as he skims over the list of ingredients. Derek takes the laptop before he gets fully through it and Stiles makes a noise of panic as he reached for it back. 

"You need to sleep. You'll lose more energy if you try to do any magic tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll get breakfast then I'll take you home and help you make it" Derek saves the tab then shuts the laptop, cutting off any argument that Stiles had. "Come on, you can take my bed"

"No, no, I'll take the couch" Stiles shook his head as best he could as he stretched his arms and legs as far as he could. 

"You're going to need a lot of rest if you're going to pull off this spell, the couch is not going to give you that" Derek argued, pulling Stiles up from the ground with a gentle hand on his wrist. 

"The couch isn't that bad. In fact, I love this couch" Derek hummed in response as he bent down until his shoulder was level with Stiles' stomach. He wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and hoisted him up and over his shoulder. Stiles, unfazed by Derek's actions, continued to ramble on. "Besides, you'll be doing all the growly, maimy stuff and I'm sure you can't do that with a crick in your neck and an achy back" 

Stiles continued a bit more as Derek carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

"I can sleep anywhere. Toss me in the tub and I'll knock right out. You know I slept inside of a laundry basket once? Quite a hard feat and yet-" A yawn broke through before he could finish his sentence. 

"Stiles, shut up" Derek tossed him onto the bed, his body bouncing up. 

"Fine, we can share" stiles flopped back and spread his limbs out, his eyes falling shut immediately. 

"Am I supposed to get on top of you? You're in the middle of the bed Stiles" Derek raised his eyebrows. 

"I mean you could, I wouldn't complain" the slight slur in Stiles' speech told Derek he wouldn't have said that if he weren't extremely exhausted, but the steadiness of his heartbeat told him that he meant it. 

"Scoot over, Stiles" Derek nudged the boy closer to the wall, knowing he'd feel more secure there. Stiles grunted but went with it, rolling onto his stomach without opening his eyes. Derek laid on his back, resting one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. After a minute or so of silence, Stiles grunted as he rolled onto his side, shifting up until he was pressed to Derek's side. Derek looked down at the boy, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it a second later. He threw the blankets over their lower bodies, wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, and closed his eyes. 

:::: 

"Did your mom read you bedtime stories?" Stiles asked, his head resting on Derek's shoulder, their bodies still buried under the blankets. Derek's fingers were running up and down Stiles' back, his cheek resting against Stiles' hair. 

"Until I was about ten, then I told her I was too old for them, but I used to stand outside of Cora's room and listen when she read to Cora. She always spoke a little louder and left the door open so that I could hear," Derek said. 

"That's sweet. One of the only things I remember about my mom is her reading me Dr Seuss before bed," stiles said, speaking softly, his cold fingers tangled in the hem of Derek's shirt. 

"I miss the way my mom used to sing under her breath while she cleaned. And every Sunday the house would be filled with Patsy Cline as mom and us did chores," Derek said. Stiles propped his head up on the back of his hand, looking at Derek's face. 

"I wish I could have met your mom. She sounds so powerful but sweet, I think I would have liked her a lot," Stiles said. 

"I think she would have liked you a lot. Sometimes I can imagine her laughing when you don't take my shit," Derek smiled. Stiles laughed softly, laying his head back down on Derek's shoulder. 

"Do you ever think about how much our relationship has changed?" Stiles whispered. 

"You mean how we went from screaming at each other to waking up cuddling? No, never," Derek teased, laying his hand flat on Stiles' back and pulling him a bit closer. Stiles laughed into Derek's neck, allowing his head to fall shut. 

"Does this mean we're friends now?" He asked. 

"I don't think I want to just be your friend," Derek whispered, staring up at the ceiling. Stiles didn't move from Derek's neck, his fingers clenching around his shirt. 

"I don't think I want to just be your friend either," he said. Stiles picked his head up slowly, bringing his hand up to Derek's chest and splaying his fingers out. Derek slid his hand from Stiles' back up to his face, gently cupping his cheek. Derek pulled Stiles down, their lips touching softly, almost tentatively. With a soft sigh, Stiles opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, clenching his fingers into Derek's tee shirt. Derek grabbed Stiles' hips and pulled the boy on top of him as he licked into his mouth. Stiles moaned, straddling Derek's waist as their tongues playfully fought for dominance. 

Stiles pulled up for air first, smiling stupidly down at Derek, his lips red and puffy, cheeks flushed. He looked beautiful. 

"Ok, so not friends. Definitely not friends," he laughed softly, swiping his tongue along his lips. 

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but can we keep this between us for now? I want to be with you without any one else's opinion or looks because I know almost every member of the pack would have something to say about us," Derek said, running his hands along Stiles' sides. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair, smiling softly. 

"The only person we have to tell is my dad, I can't keep anything else from him," stiles said. 

"Of course. Maybe tomorrow, though? You can stay here today, we'll work on the potion, then I'll cook you dinner?" Derek asked, pulling stiles back down to his chest. Stiles laid himself down on top of Derek, stretching his legs between the older mans and resting his head on his chest. 

"And dessert?" Stiles asked with a smirk. Derek growled, flipping Stiles onto his back. 

"And dessert," he said, kissing down Stiles' neck. 

————————  
————————

"Derek!" Stiles' heart was racing practically outside of his chest. He could barely see through the pouring rain and the mix of blood and dirt seeping out of his hair.

"Stiles come sit down" Scott urged, gripping Stiles' wrist and urging him towards him. 

"Derek!" Stiles shouted again, ears ringing and stomach aching. "Derek!" Bile clawed at his throat but he pushed it down. He pulled his wrist away from Scott's grip, twisting and pulling until the alpha let go and he could stumble forward. The gash on his leg was pulsing and gushing blood but he could barely feel it in the haze of worry and anxiety. 

"Derek!" He shouted louder, desperation crawling in his tone. 

"Stiles!" He gasped, spinning around and squinting against the darkness and rain. A figure was walking towards him and he limped forward. 

"Der" Stiles whimpered, shoving the pain to the back of his priorities list as the man got closer. Once he was within reach Stiles threw his arms around the mans shoulders, their lips colliding hard and passionately. One of Derek's hands pressed against the small of Stiles' back, the other cupping the back of his head, pulling him in close as their lips moved together in fast, desperate drags. 

"I'm so glad your okay" Derek pulled away to whisper before kissing him again, swiping his tongue against the younger mans bottom lip. Stiles parted his lips with a whimper, burying his hand in Derek's hair and gripping the wet strands for dear life. 

"I was so scared. I couldn't see you" Stiles whispered, breathing in hard before leaning forward and kissing Derek again. 

"I'm right here" Derek pulled away and rearranged their arms so his arms wrapped around Stiles' shoulders and he could pull the boy against his chest, tucking Stiles' head under his chin. "I'm right here."


End file.
